


Full

by Koalagriton



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Mikey and May, pre mabel, turtle-sketches au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalagriton/pseuds/Koalagriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on turtle-sketches' Mikey/May au. Learning May was pregnant had done something to Mikey. The pregnancy was amping up her appetite making her want him at all hours of the day which he was perfectly fine with. They had even gotten a little more adventurous in the bedroom and he was happy to indulge her cravings (both nutritional and sexual) and it brought with it a whole other level of satisfaction Mikey hadn't expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle-sketches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turtle-sketches).



“So good! So... ah! Uhn... so full. Mikeyyy”

 

The memory of May's mumbled words from the other night filled Mikey's head and he gripped the wooden spoon he was using to stir the sauce tightly, pressing his thighs together when he felt the familiar warmth and swell of his tail tucked between his legs.

 

“Not now, not now.” He chanted under his breath as he cautiously looked over his shoulder to see if May was close by.

 

Learning May was pregnant had done something to him. Well, that was after the initial weeks of asking if she was okay all the time and treating her as if she was made of glass. The pregnancy was amping up her appetite making her want him at all hours of the day which he was perfectly fine with. They had even gotten a little more adventurous in the bedroom and he was happy to indulge her cravings (both nutritional and sexual) and it brought with it a whole other level of satisfaction he hadn't expected. Sex now had another meaning to him, another layer of pleasure added to the act in itself he never considered before and it shocked him the first time his mind went there with a groan of “I'm gonna fill you up.”

 

She'd liked it too, _really liked it_ , though he wasn't sure if for the same reasons. Probably not. He didn't even know how to explain his own, how to put into words how intensely satisfying it was to... to provide _everything_ to her. It obsessed him and now he couldn't take his mind off it. He wanted to give her pleasure, feed her, breathe her.

 

To fill her.

 

“Stop being creepy.” He chastised himself and nearly jumped out of his shell when a warm hand brushed his hip and May stood beside him.

 

“I'm pretty sure that's not how you crack an egg one-handed.” May smirked as she gestured to the crushed egg in his right hand, dripping over the counter, completely missing the plate it was headed for.

 

At Mikey's lost look she smiled and picked up a dish rag, wiping the mess off his chest, his chin, down his arm and then opening his hand and cleaning each finger carefully, picking off the bits of eggshell the cloth didn't take care of and smoothing her hands over his skin to make sure she hadn't missed anything. He watched her through the whole thing, just standing there, eyes set on her soft pink lips. She was saying something he couldn't hear over the heartbeat in his ears and the tingling on his skin wherever she touched him.

 

“Mikey?” She asked, lowering her face into his line of sight and lifting her eyes to catch his attention.

 

He blinked as he realised what he was doing. “Y-yes?”

 

“I thought we were having spaghetti and tomato sauce, what's the egg for?” She asked him again as if he wasn't being totally creepy staring at her with his mouth open.

 

He snapped his mouth shut, trying to clear his mind and ignored the heat in his cheeks. “Uhm, it's for the sauce.” He explained as he reached for another egg and broke it into the plate successfully this time, beating it quickly and adding it to the sauce in the pan off the heat. “It, uh, makes it creamier, l-like a carbonara sauce.”

 

“That makes sense.” May replied as she peered into the pan over his shoulder, pressed against him, causing him to press his thighs together tighter. “Can I try it?”

 

His eyes darted back to her mouth, trapped there as he turned and brought the wooden spoon to her lips. It felt like slow motion as he focused on how they parted for him and he pressed it to the glistening pink tongue waiting inside, hidden from view as her lips closed around it to pull in the sauce that coated the utensil. He pulled the spoon back and the pink appendage made another appearance to lick the tomato off the corner of her mouth.

 

Her appreciative hum was his undoing, bringing a shudder through his whole body and making him drop the spoon and surge forward. His lips parted and he lapped at her tongue and the sauce still on her, nipping at her lips as she swallowed and gasped.

 

The timer for the spaghetti rang loudly, making them both jump and Mikey drew away before he could act on the thought of pushing his thick tongue into her mouth, already breathless with this short interaction. Distracting himself with the task of turning off the burners and looking for a colander he tensed his muscles to dispel the quivering that had taken hold of him.

 

 _You're being weird, stop being weird_. He berated himself as he reached for the pot but May stopped him and turned him gently to face her. He complied, expecting to find a confused look on her face but he found only hunger in her eyes and felt the instant need to sate it. He wasn't sure at first if it was for him or for the dinner that simmered behind him but all thought went out the window when she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He tangled shaking fingers into her hair and pressed her against him as she devoured him, her teeth scraping against his lips, his tongue, sucking it into her mouth though it was a bit large and he pushed it against the roof of her mouth and moaned loudly against her lips as her teeth closed around it.

 

A far-away beeping was drawing his attention as May drew back slightly and began biting and licking her way along his jaw and down his throat. She was scraping and pulling at his skin roughly and he knew it would leave telling marks but he couldn't care less. The beeping continued and it cleared some of the lust-fog in his brain enough to understand why it was beeping.

 

“The pasta needs...” He began but regretted speaking immediately when she stopped what she was doing and pulled away.

 

“Food now, reward later.” She panted against his skin, bringing on a new bout of shivers.

 

He nodded dumbly and finished making dinner, sitting down with what he'd prepared as May distributed the silverware and plates. He tried to concentrate on the food and not the way May was eating what he'd cooked for her. Usually, Mikey would be the first to devour what was in front of him, had been compared to a pelican on occasion, but today he was constantly distracted by the sounds May was making: a hum or a sigh here and there as she ate happily, licking her lips, complimenting him though he didn't make out the words. When May put down her fork on the empty plate he suddenly realised that she was finished, his own plate still half full, and he'd spent most of the time in silence just staring at her intently.

 

He looked away with a frown. _What is wrong with you, stop it!_ He thought to himself as he began to pull the plates and glasses to him to pile up and take to the sink.

 

“Mmmm! Mikey, that was so good! I'm so full...”

 

Mikey dropped the edge of the plate he had lifted to put his fingers under and the ceramic clattered loudly together, the glasses on top toppling over onto his leftover spaghetti. The words echoed around in his head, mixing with the words that haunted him from the other night and his tail was definitely swollen now, impossible to hide or walk around comfortably with. He glanced back at her to make sure he hadn't misheard and she was looking back at him with a pleased smiled and so much lust in her gaze that he wasn't sure he could keep himself from dropping down right there.

 

“I say we take dessert in the bedroom, hmm?” She rose and started walking in that direction, prompting Mikey to get up as well and nearly falling over himself as he scrambled to the fridge with wide, uncomfortable steps.

 

 _Oh God, oh God, yesyesYES!_ He practically tore the door open and pulled out a large bowl where he'd put the chocolate covered strawberries he'd prepared earlier. He'd spent most of the afternoon trying to come up with something that he could feed her by hand without it seeming too strange a thing to ask and now he would be able to do it while... _oh god_.

 

He tried to calm himself as he practically ran to the bedroom, taking off the tin foil on the bowl and dropping it on the table as he went by. _Dishes later. Maybe tomorrow._ He thought distractedly, visions of what he'd be doing in just a few moments filled his mind and made his engorged member slide out of his tail halfway down the hall, bobbing with each step as he tried not to bump it with his legs and still rush to the bedroom. He was way too excited.

 

“Oh! I thought you were right behind me, where did you...?” May's question made Mikey stop short in the doorway as she looked at the bowl with confusion until she realised what it was. “Oh. I just meant that we could... you know, have _sex_ for dessert.” She motioned to the bed but at Mikey's crestfallen expression quickly back-pedalled. “Actually that looks delicious, yeah, bring it over and we can have some.”

 

Mikey nearly tripped over his feet as he rushed to May's side, the bowl bumping against the side of the mattress as he attempted to not actually fall over. _Where are those ninja reflexes when you need them?_

 

May chuckled behind her hand at his eagerness but Mikey's embarrassment was short lived, replaced with something else as he felt the warm palm of her hand on his knee sliding up his thigh. He knelt beside her on the bed, scooping up the spilled strawberries but hesitated with them in his hand, unsure of what to do next. He put them all back in the bowl save one which he tentatively held out for May, close enough for her lean forward and take a bite, and she did.

 

His breath hitched as she pulled the strawberry away with her teeth and after she touched the end and noticed the stem had been removed, pushed it the rest of the way into her mouth. Mikey's hand still hovered in the air as he stared so May took advantage of it to lean forward again and lick the melted chocolate off his fingers. He groaned and pushed his fingertips into her mouth, pressed down against her slippery tongue and was about to push his fingers in further but she pulled her mouth away.

 

“You're giving me that look again.” She explained with a husky voice as she began unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it off her shoulders. He'd followed her as she leaned back and began tugging on her clothes with her but stopped at her words, suddenly nervous.

 

“You look like you're barely keeping yourself from devouring me.” She continued. “Do you know how difficult it is to not jump you when you look at me like that?”

 

That was all the permission Mikey needed to dive in, sighing in relief and desire as he slid his hands over her exposed skin, dipping them beneath the clothing that still clung to her despite their combined efforts. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh trying to get as much of it in his palms as he could along with mouthfulls of her warm, rounded breasts.

 

“I know... I mean... Yeah... Me too...” He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to any more, only that this was so good but just... not quite enough. “I want to... hah!” May nipped him on a spot on his neck still tender from before. “I need...” He swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts through his pulse pounding between his legs. This was important, he needed to ask her but he wasn't sure how to explain it. “I want to fill you up.”

 

“Mmmm yesss!” May replied enthusiastically and she finished kicking off her trousers and underwear, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

 

He groaned at her response but drew back and sat on his heels, struggling to not just give in. He wanted this too much to cave in now. “I mean... I mean in _every way_.” He glanced at her, begging with his eyes to be understood. “I want you to be completely filled by me, _because_ of me.”

 

She searched his eyes for his meaning but then they followed his momentary glance as it darted back to the bowl of strawberries on the bed, then her eyes roamed to the door leading to the dining room and kitchen and some kind of comprehension dawned when she mouthed a soundless - _oh_.

 

“Okay.” She said after a moment. “What do you want me to do?”

 

The rest of the tension left his body and he let out a relieved laugh, a loud “HA!” of escaped anxiety that made him jump before covering his mouth and heading to the lowest drawer of the dresser where they kept some toys they'd started using. He rummaged around a bit and drew out a small bottle of lube and a thin beginner's butt plug they'd already experimented a bit with. May sat up and started getting on her hands and knees but he stopped her and pulled her back to face him and into a kiss.

 

“Thank youuu.” He sighed softly against her strawberry lips.

 

“Slowly, okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Mikey agreed as he knelt between her spread legs and lubed up the toy making a bit of a mess. His hands were shaking. Mentally adding laundering the sheets to the list of things he needed to do later he dismissed the thought for now and pressed the toy against her puckered entrance.

 

May's breath hitched slightly but then she let it out in a long sigh as the pink silicon toy slid into her with relative ease and then settled into her snugly. It was just a little thicker than one of her fingers but thinner than one of his, they'd bought it to use as a stepping stone to try anal sex eventually. They hadn't really gotten there yet, but that wasn't the plan for tonight either.

 

Mikey scooted back on the bed and nibbled a pink knee playfully where it was bent by his shoulders and used a thumb to press against the the flared flat end of the plug resting against her skin. He watched May squirm at the pressure, unused to the feeling. She was already delicious this way but they were only getting started.

 

Mikey leaned down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses against her pink folds, nuzzling into her curls and wiggling the toy in her ass a little more firmly as she breathed her encouragement in the form of small gasps and sighs. He spread her with his fingers as he tongued the softer, darker folds at her centre and then slid one digit into her just under his chin, his thumb still shifting the silicone.

 

May groaned loudly at the added intrusion and when he pushed the pad of his finger down to try feel the toy through the internal wall that separated them the wordless noise turned into his name. He churred in response against her skin where he was still licking her hungrily, making May shake and squeeze around him, surprising him as she orgasmed so soon and making his churr increase in volume and his own body tremble with anticipation.

 

He was panting hard as he rose back up to sit on his knees and shuffled closer to May even though he hadn't really done anything yet. Taking in her flushed, relaxed expression he lined himself up but he was much too excited. The fleshy head of his cock flared open like an orchid against her, not unlike the end of the the butt plug that prevented the toy from slipping into her. This was something that only happened when he was really close to his release and he whined in frustration. It took him a few minutes to squeeze the dark purple head closed, painfully sensitive as he was, and push it into May slowly.

 

Despite his state, rocking his hips back and forth a little bit at a time, he managed to ease himself into her, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration so he wouldn't finish before he could do everything he'd planned. He held himself still as he sat on his heels, delighting in the feeling of being inside her, the way her thighs trembled against his hips and tried to control his erratic breathing.

 

May whined and pulled at the top lip of his carapace. “Mikeyyy. Hah, moove, uhnn... Please! Ahhh.”

 

Eyes fixed on the way he'd stretched her, filled her, he reached down and pushed the toy back in that had squeezed out a little when he sheathed himself into her fully, something he found a little harder to do than he expected. His tail was squirming and tapping against her as if it had a mind of its own, nudging the toy as Mikey tried to hold it in place before giving May a quivering smile.

 

Mikey's lips and fingertips felt a bit numb and he was light-headed from breathing too hard but he managed to reach over to the bowl of strawberries, now laying on its side, and only spill a few as he fumbled to pick out a large one.

 

“O-open...” He breathed, bucking his hips as he felt her squeeze around him at the command with a grunt.

 

May opened her mouth to him only enough so he could place it against her lips and he had to push the strawberry in the rest of the way with his fingers, much in the same way he'd just had to ease his cock into her. Mikey pressed his mouth against her cheek, close enough to tongue at her lips as the strawberry slid in all the way and disappeared.

 

He tried to hold back a churr that ended up erupting from him anyway as she ate. He was practically churring continuously now and he couldn't help nipping at her lips while she chewed and swallowed, his face so close to hers he was breathing in the air from her lungs. He reached for another strawberry, and then another, and another as he drove his hips helplessly, desperately grinding against her.

 

He couldn't really thrust properly at this point, had already been too engorged to do much else beside slide into her body. Now the head of his cock was flared inside her, the soft fleshy head pushing and filling up her inner walls and keeping him pretty much locked in place. He was doing little else than rock against her with small jerky movements struggling to hold on as he angled himself down against the hardness of the toy he could feel inside of her, but it was enough to make his whole body sing with pleasure.

 

Mikey stretched his arm to reach for another strawberry, only a few remained, but May stopped him with a whine. “Mikeyyy, please... I'm too full. Mikeyy.”

 

 _So full_. He nodded and pressed his mouth against hers, pushing his tongue past her lips and filling her up that way.

 

He groaned and leaned back a bit, knowing he was pressing down onto her a little too much and decided he could fill her a little bit more. He fumbled with his free hand, pushed his twitching tail out of the way with his thumb and tried to get a grip on the toy, slippery with their combined juices, pulled it out of her making her groan and then gasp as he collected some of the wetness with his finger and used it to slide it in.

 

She was warm and tight and soft around his finger and stuffed full of cock and whimpering around his tongue and it was too much, or maybe just enough, to make his vision spot as he came. His body was humming with pleasure and pain and he was making an embarrassingly loud moan-whine while also getting cramps in his hip from keeping it tense for so long but he couldn't do anything other than wait for the stars to stop exploding behind his eyelids and his body to stop convulsing.

 

And then he drifted.

 

Curled over the soft warm body of his love he floated in bliss until he slowly came back into himself and breathed, relaxing against her.

 

And realised everything he'd just done.

 

He shivered and this time it wasn't from pleasure but from the cold pit that was opening up inside him and filling him with shame.

 

He lifted himself from her, still curled over her body on all fours (or threes) and he pulled his hand away from her, out of her, making her grunt softly at the loud squelch. His dick, that usually took a while to fully relax and slide out on its own, shrivelled away quickly and pulled back into his tail. Now he was just staring down in silence at May as she looked back up at him with confusion.

 

Her lips were swollen, smeared with fruit and he'd drooled over the bottom half of her cheek and her chin. Mikey whimpered and lifted a hand to wipe it off but froze as he realised _that_ was the hand he'd just pulled out of her. His shivering intensified as it was fed with his terrible thoughts, those that whispered to him what a freak he was and berated himself for fulfilling his weird, creepy, twisted fantasies with May.

 

“I'm sorry.” He squeaked, and since she was still holding onto him, preventing his escape, he hid himself by ducking his face into her neck, doing the best he could to wipe the drool off her jaw with his cheek.

 

“Shhh...” She cooed and shushed him. “Mikey, that was fine, there's nothing to be sorry about.”

 

He was feeling raw and vulnerable, exposed and ugly but May just pulled the bowl out of the way and onto the night stand and folded the comforter over them both. She soothed his shivering with gentle caresses over his head and shoulders and pressed soft kisses against the side of his cheek and neck, comforting him until he could lift his face again.

 

“There's absolutely nothing you need to be sorry about, believe me.” She repeated once he was calm enough to move off her and face her laying on his side. She talked softly against his snout which she was slowly covering with kisses.

 

“Y-you liked it?” Michelangelo finally spoke up, still a bit uncertain and talking a little nasally as May's lips followed her path of kisses over a nostril he squeezed closed.

 

“Mmmm...” kiss, “Mikey yesss...” another kiss and this time her lips were a little more open and hungry, leaving small wet patches and coming away with a smack.

 

Michelangelo hummed thoughtfully with a smile twitching on the corner of his mouth.

 

“You fill me up so well...” May whispered to him huskily, her lips curling into a sly smile when she saw his eyes darting to them and give them a hungry look.

 

The end

 


End file.
